poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Corsola Caper
Plot Ash, Misty, and Brock have arrived in Megi City on Yellow Rock Isle. They decide to look around the town, and Misty notices a unique gift shop with a few jewelry-like objects on display, made of a pink crystal. Misty picks up one item, the shop clerk mentions that all of these items are made with Corsola horn. The news instantly excites Misty, who remains determined to catch her own Corsola. The shop attendant spots Pikachu, and he explains that Yellow Rock islanders like any yellow-colored Pokémon. As a result, Misty decides to release Psyduck, who runs off towards a beach. The group chases after Psyduck, and Misty locates her Psyduck and scolds it for running off. She notices that Psyduck is acting peculiar and it points to a floating house. When the girl screams for help, they notice there is a whirlpool nearby dragging her in. The gang tries to figure out what to do, until Misty spots an unsecured speedboat nearby. Brock takes the wheel, but the whirlpool is making their rescue attempt a difficult task. Ash calls on Bulbasaur and Bayleef who pulls the boat towards the house with their Vine Whips. Brock is able to drag the house away from the powerful whirlpool and reach the shore. The young girl Mika reunites with her concerned family on the beach. Brock quickly eyes off the older sister, Andrea, but Misty drags him away by the ear. Ash is asks how the family's home washed away, and Andrea reveals that it was constructed on top of a Corsola nest, like many homes across Yellow Rock Isle. She adds that her father is a Corsola horn artist, and uses the local Corsola for his creations. Andrea explains that the family’s pet Corsola is particularly energetic, and led the other Corsola to leave suddenly. As a result, the home’s Corsola nest foundation was weakened, allowing it to be washed out to sea. Corsola decides to give Pikachu a Tackle of affection, but its ends up knocking Psyduck to the ground. Misty decides that she wants to catch this Corsola, but Brock stops her. Andrea admits that her family need the Corsola to return for their livelihoods, so Ash and his friends volunteer to assist. Back in town, Team Rocket break into a warehouse and open up one of the many boxes, finding a stash of Corsola jewelry. Jessie tries on some of the jewelry and imagines herself running a wealthy kingdom, while her teammates keep stealing the Corsola horn objects. However, as they loot the stash, the clerk from before catches them, forcing the trio to flee. Team Rocket dashes past the family and the gang as they are walking along the road. Ash and his friends stop Team Rocket in the tracks, but Jessie refuses to give up her dreams of monarchy and wealth. Corsola suddenly Tackles Jessie to the ground. Enraged, Jessie sends out Arbok, and James orders out Victreebel. To take care of the job, Misty sends out Staryu and Ash sends out Totodile, who both defeat Team Rocket with Water Gun. The clerk picks up whatever he can off the ground, thanking Ash and Misty for their help. Andrea mentions that Corsola like to be in pairs, so finding them shouldn't be difficult. The group starts looking around in the forest, eventually spotting two of them and picking them up. Brock sets up a Pokémon food lure to wait and see if any others would come. Soon enough, another pair arrives, just as Mika’s Corsola begins acting up. It almost scares the two off until Ash and Andrea come and pick them up. Ash's Noctowl soon scouts the area and reports back to the group, having found two more. Noctowl leads them to a beach, where it lands to distract them for a moment before Ash and Andrea can get them. At Mika's area, they find the last two. The family and Ash’s group return to the Corsola nests, and Andrea counts all of the Corsola and declares that all are accounted for. Suddenly, Team Rocket captures all of the Corsola, except for the energetic one because Misty kicks away the rope. James reels in the Corsola, hoisting them up the Meowth balloon. Ash sends out Noctowl to down them, but James counters with Weezing's Smokescreen. This temporarily stops Noctowl for a while, but the Pokémon soon flies out of the toxic cloud and zips by Team Rocket's balloon at high speed, making a hole and causing them to crash. Upon being confronted, Team Rocket gets out of the balloon and scold Ash and the others for interfering, but Mika's Corsola Tackles Jessie again. Misty sends out Staryu and orders it to use Rapid Spin to cut through the cables holding the Corsola in place. Team Rocket promptly sends out Arbok and Victreebel. The family's Corsola attack Arbok. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf on them, but the Corsola manage to avoid it. Arbok tries to get Staryu in a Wrap, but is tackled by the Corsola herd. However, Victreebel manages to grab Mika's Corsola with Vine Whip, and smashes it into a rock. However, it heals itself with Recover, and this surprising move excites Misty even more for when she eventually catches her own Corsola. Enraged at that attack, the Corsola herd charges up their next attack: Spike Cannon. They all fire at Team Rocket, forcing them to run behind their tattered balloon. However, one Spike Cannon hits the ignition and blows up the balloon, sending Team Rocket blasting off. Having desired a Corsola for some time, Misty takes this opportunity to send out Poliwhirl and initiates a fight between her and Mika's Corsola. Poliwhirl starts off with a Bubble, but Corsola strikes back with a Tackle on it. Poliwhirl slides backwards before using a Double Slap, but Corsola uses Recover again, removing the damage from Poliwhirl's attacks. Poliwhirl uses Water Gun, but it is deflected by Corsola's Mirror Coat. Realizing that she has to fight fast if she wants to get Corsola she wants, she has Poliwhirl use Bubble and another Double Slap, followed by Tackle, incapacitating Corsola once more. Misty then quickly throws her Lure Ball at Corsola and is overjoyed to have captured it. The family thanks Ash and his friends for helping them get their Corsola back, and the gang heads off to the next town on the island. Major Events * Ash's Totodile is revealed to know Headbutt. * Misty uses her Lure Ball to catch a Corsola.